This disclosure relates generally to movable patient beds. More particularly, this disclosure relates to patient beds that can assume a horizontal position and a position in which the foot section of the bed can be pivoted to a substantially vertical position.
Some patient beds, such as those commonly found in healthcare facilities and other locations in which health care is provided, have a number of features that may be operated by either a patient or a caregiver. One such feature allows the bed to move from a horizontal position to a chair position. Some examples of such patient beds are the TotalCare® Bed System and the VersaCare® bed, which are available from the Hill-Rom Company, Inc.